


Buttercream Frosting

by zabira



Series: Strip Candyland [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Genevieve and I have come to a decision, and we're going to need the house to ourselves for the evening."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my inspiration came from [these](http://pics.livejournal.com/zabira/pic/0000x9e7) [pictures](http://pics.livejournal.com/zabira/pic/00010gtf) and from the encouragement of Sadiane and Dugrival. Detailed and insightful betas by Belmanoir and Dugrival. All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: No disrespect intended to any of the persons depicted herein. This is purely fictional, and not in any way intended as an accurate representation of reality.

"We don't all have to do sex, Gen, but-" Danneel's face is gleeful, and Gen knows exactly what she means.

It's been a week since she and Danny had their conversation, and they've all been dancing around each other like they're holding something very beautiful and very delicate between them. Gen couldn't say what exactly had changed, but everything feels fresh and new and fizzy with excitement. They haven't spelled out what they're doing, and at night, they pair off as they always have--Jared and Gen closing their door on the other two--but sometimes, she'll be talking with Danny and look over to see both men watching them with identical expressions on their faces, like little kids who can't quite believe their luck. Gen knows how they feel. Gen is starting to think Jared's maybe it for her, and this whole thing has a Christmas morning feeling to it, like having her cake and eating it too.

She grins at Danneel.

The idea isn't exactly unappealing. Gen lets her eyes wander over Danneel's body. Her friend smirks, clearly aware of what Gen's doing. It's summer in Los Angeles, and Danneel has on a sundress that leaves her arms and shoulders bare. Gen can almost feel what it would be like to grasp her upper arms, bite at the rounds of her shoulders. Danny's skin looks soft. She's flushed and shining a little with sweat. She smells of citrus from her perfume, but she'd taste salty. Gen wonders idly if Danneel's freckles will feel different under her tongue.

Yeah. She can do this.

Danneel spreads her arms. "See anything you like?" The look on her face tells Gen that she already knows the answer.

Gen laughs. "Hell, yes."

Danneel ostentatiously looks her up and down. "Hm. Me, too."

Then she links her arm with Gen's and starts tugging her out of the room. "Come on. Let's go tell the boys they need to get out of here."

"What, now?" Gen asks.

Danny winks at her. "Sure, why not?"

Gen can't think of a good reason, and so she lets Danneel pull her gently through the house, toward the sound of Jared and Jensen's voices.

They find the boys in the living room. Jared is sprawled on the couch with his arms spread out over the back like wings, and Jensen's lying crosswise with his hands clasped over his chest and his feet in Jared's lap. They're bickering over something that's happening on the TV.

They stop as soon as they see Gen and Danneel, and sure enough, there's that look again. Jensen makes no move to take his feet off of Jared, and Gen's pretty sure _that's_ new.

Danny says, "Okay, guys, we need you to leave the house now."

Jared sits up. "What, why?"

"Genevieve and I have come to a decision, and we're going to need the house to ourselves for the evening."

Jensen takes in their linked arms and the cat-smug look on Danneel's face and puts it together almost immediately. "Really," is all he says.

"That's right," Danneel replies.

Jared's not far behind. He tilts his head at Gen, silently asking, _Is this what I think it is?_ She nods. His eyes go comically wide. It appears they've finally managed to strike him speechless.

Jensen has no such problem. "Let me get this straight. You are kicking me out of my own house so you can have sex with Jared's girlfriend."

Danneel smiles, like he just passed a test. "Yep. You got it."

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Jensen and Jared look at each other. They are both clearly struggling with competing desires to laugh and to ask if they can stay and watch.

Finally, Jared stands up, dislodging Jensen's legs, and says, "Okay. Well, um, I'll just go feed the dogs, then." He's basically holding it together, but his dimples are showing.

"Right," Jensen chimes in, getting to his feet, "and then you're treating me to the fanciest dinner money can buy."

"What? Why me?"

"Dude, your girlfriend turned my girlfriend gay."

Genevieve laughs, but they ignore her, already walking out of the room. She can hear the argument continuing out in the hallway. Jared shoots back, "Oh, it's my fault, is it? What about that cheerleader movie, huh?"

"Whatever, you're still buying me dinner."

Once both boys are out of the room, Danny turns back to Gen. "That went well," she says, "I think?"

Danneel's face is close to hers and Gen is suddenly very conscious of what they're planning to do. Her mind fixes on the pale, downy fuzz of Danneel's cheek. _Like a peach_, she thinks. Her fingertips tingle. In a minute, the boys will leave and she'll get to put her hands on Danny, find out just how soft she is. She can't suppress a shiver, which translates itself to Danneel through their linked arms.

"Really?" Danny murmurs.

"Yes, really," Gen says, and then they're just staring. Gen can feel herself tipping ever so slightly closer to Danny, like someone is pulling her on an invisible string. Danny's eyes widen, but before she can say anything, they're interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

They look up to find both boys staring at them. Jared's got his mouth open, like he was about to say something and it got lost somewhere, and Jensen's eyes are as wide as an anime character's.

He's got his car keys in one hand, and they clearly just came in to say goodbye, but now Jensen has other ideas. "Dan-," he starts, looking hopeful.

"Oh, no," Danneel says, "Don't even think about it. Both of you are leaving right now."

She lets go of Genevieve, marches over to Jared and Jensen and starts steering them to the front door.

Gen follows, amused at the image of Danneel manhandling the two of them. They tower over her, but meekly allow her to drag them wherever she wants.

At the door, Danneel turns to Jensen. "Love you, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Jensen responds, pretending to be unmoved. It doesn't quite work. The two of them share a long look, and then they both nod as if they've agreed on something and Jensen steps out into the sunshine.

Jared pulls Gen in for a soft kiss, but can't quite stop himself from smirking when he says, "Have fun." She grins, pokes a finger in one of his dimples and pushes him out the door.

Once she closes it behind them, she looks to Danneel. Danny's not smiling anymore, and when their eyes meet, Gen's pulse jumps. Her heart feels like it's fluttering around in her throat. For a moment, she can't tell if she's nervous or excited.

Danneel grabs her hand, laces their fingers together and says, "Come here." Instead of pulling her in for a kiss, as Gen is half expecting, Danny turns and leads her back through the house, up the stairs and into the room she shares with Jensen.

She doesn't pull Gen down onto the bed, but lets go of her hand and jumps up onto it, settling down cross-legged in the middle.

Danny says, "Join me?" and Gen climbs up to sit across from her. They're facing each other with their knees touching, as if they're about to play cat's cradle or patty-cake.

Danneel says, "Is this weird? I feel like we should play spin the bottle."

"Do you not want to do this?" Gen knows what Danny means. It feels funny to _decide_ to have sex. Like they're picking what movie to watch for the evening, only way more awkward. "Like you said, we don't have to."

"Yeah, but it would be fun, right?"

"Oh, I think so."

"Okay." Danneel reaches out and very deliberately places her hand on the back of Genevieve's neck. It feels good there, and Gen smiles at her unintentional mimicry of Jensen's gesture from that day in Jared's trailer. Just as deliberately, Gen mirrors Danneel's movement. Danneel's hair falls cool and soft over her hand and forearm. She isn't wearing makeup today, and they're so close that Gen can see the freckles dusted over her nose and cheeks. She tilts in that few inches further and presses her lips to Danneel's.

Danny's lips are soft, and her nose tucks sweetly into Gen's cheek. Genevieve has time to register the slight herbal scent from her chapstick as they both freeze again. Their mouths slide minutely apart and then together with the rhythm of their breaths, but it's as if they're both waiting for some sign before going further.

Gen feels a giggle burbling up in her. Under her hand, she can feel Danny's body shaking with repressed laughter. They break apart.

Danneel thunks her head down on Gen's shoulder. She's making snorting, snuffling noises of hilarity, but stops long enough to say, "This shouldn't be difficult, right? I mean, I've kissed people before, haven't you?"

"Um, yes?"

"Right. So why do I feel like I'm in sixth grade, kissing my best friend on a dare?"

Gen raises one eyebrow, "You kissed your best friend in sixth grade?"

"Sure I did. Like this."

Danneel's hands grasp her shoulders, and she's swooping in, planting a series of quick, smacking kisses on Gen's mouth, and laughing between each one.

At first, it is funny--Gen is laughing right along with her--but Danneel's mouth lingers a bit longer each time. Gen can feel the hard press of her teeth behind it, the warmth of Danny's breath on her face. It's like flint striking sparks. Just like that, everything shifts.

Gen's belly clenches with a combination of fear and want. The next time Danny leans in, Gen sinks both hands into her hair, holds her close and kisses her for real.

Danneel responds to her intensity like it's the polite thing to do, following her lead, but after a few moments she seems to catch Gen's fever. Her hands fall from Gen's shoulders, and reach around to grasp at the back of her shirt. Danny's mouth opens, and their tongues touch and tangle, dragging a low moan from Gen's throat.

This time when they break apart, there's no laughter. They're both breathing hard. Danny is flushed and she's got a wicked, triumphant smile on her face. Her hair is still tangled around Gen's fingers.

Looking at her, Gen is overwhelmed with a rush of crazy, hungry joy. It feels as if her skin can't even contain her delight.

She doesn't have to hold herself back with Danneel, so she doesn't hesitate or ask permission, just goes with what her body tells her it wants. She wrestles Danny onto her back and bends to lick at her throat and bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Danny smells like summer fruit and tastes like clean sweat. Gen's teeth surprise a huffed-out "Ah" sound from her throat.

When she pulls back, Danneel looks surprised and impressed, so she figures she's on the right track.

She kneels up, marveling at Danneel spread out beneath her. They grin at one another, and Danny reaches up to put her hands lightly around Gen's upper arms. Gen doesn't even know where to start. She lays her hands gently over Danny's collarbone and then runs them over the slope of Danny's chest, tucking her fingertips briefly under the top of her dress. Danny's breath hitches when Gen's hands smooth the cotton over her breasts, each finger catching separately over her nipples. She doesn't linger there, but skates her hands down Danneel's body, exploring the shape of her now that she has the chance. She spreads her thumbs to tuck under Danny's breasts, hands spanning her ribcage. Danny is breathing shallow and fast. Gen can feel the motion of it under her palms.

Danny's hands tighten on her arms. She teases, "You going somewhere with this?"

She slides her hands down Gen's arms and grabs her wrists, pressing Gen's hands more firmly into her own body. She's petting herself with Gen's hands, arching like a cat under the touch, and for a moment, Gen can't do anything but stare.

Danneel slides both their hands down until Gen can feel the soft rise of her belly, and then she lets go and flings her arms out, as if to say, _It's all yours._

Gen resumes her stroking, exploring Danny's belly and curving her fingers around the bones of Danny's hips. She draws her hands down Danny's thighs, and back up, then hesitates for just a second before running her fingertips lightly over the cotton between Danneel's legs. She knows what that feels like, the tease of sensation that always makes her hungry for more. It seems like crossing a line--even if she has permission--but Danny pushes up into it, so she does it again.

Than Danneel is shoving her away and saying, "Off, off, clothes must come off." She plucks at Gen's shirt until Gen takes the hint and starts to tug it off, then she reaches down to catch at the hem of her own dress. She pulls it over her head to reveal nothing but smooth skin underneath. Danny smiles at her, but makes a "Well? Get on with it," gesture with her hand. Gen rolls away to wriggle out of her jeans and underwear, and unclasp her bra, then she turns back to Danny.

She eases herself down until they are touching at breast and belly and hip and thigh. It feels shockingly, impossibly good, like her nerves are lighting up everywhere their skin meets. Danny is honest-to-god panting in her ear. The sound and the feel of her breath sends shivers all the way down Gen's body. She just wants to get closer, though that's barely possible at this point. Danny's arms snake around her back, and Gen tips them slightly over onto their sides, slides her leg between Danny's, and curls into her as much as she can. She brushes her cheek over Danny's--_like a peach_, she thinks again--and fumbles for Danny's lips, which open immediately under hers.

Danny hums her approval into Gen's mouth, and they kiss like that for long minutes, savoring the feel of skin on skin, the slip-slide of tongues and teeth and lips. Gen feels as if she could do this forever. Her body is heavy with pleasure, but there's very little urgency to it.

Danneel has other ideas. She's grinding down onto Gen's thigh with increasing intensity, breathy little grunts forced out of her throat by every push. Each shift and sound makes something twist in Gen's belly.

The press of their bodies together could almost do it for both of them, but Gen wants to try something. She pulls away from Danneel, and rolls her to her back. Danny protests at first, tries to pull her in close again, but stops when Gen slides down to settle herself between Danny's legs.

Danny says, "Gen, you don't have to."

When Gen checks her face, she can see that Danny is trying not to be pushy, but she's not entirely capable of erasing the pleading look from her eyes. Forget that nonsense. Gen says, "Believe me, I want to."

Danneel is lush against her tongue, slick and almost unbearably silky. Gen's mouth waters and she has to remind herself to be careful.

She gets caught up in exploring her friend's body, trying new things as if Danny is a toy that she can wind up as much as she likes. She doesn't even realize what a tease that is until Danny is shifting and pushing at her, making little pleading noises like she wants something she isn't getting.

She lifts her head, and Danny looks _wrecked_, lost in what Gen's doing to her, and out of her mind with it. The second Gen's mouth is off her, she starts begging to have it back, "Please, please, come on, Gen."

Gen marvels. _She_ did that. It's beautiful to watch, and fills her with pride and hunger and affection, but instead of staring as she half wants to do, she slides two fingers into Danny, then bends back down to tongue at her clit.

She knows she's doing it right when Danny grinds herself down on Gen's fingers. "Yeah, yeah, just like that. Oh, holy shit, Gen. Oh. You get a gold star," she pants. Danny is slick inside and her muscles ripple around Gen's fingers. It's surprisingly unlike fucking herself. She crooks her fingers in the way that drives her insane when Jared does it and Danny cuts off on a gasp.

Danny hangs suspended on the edge for long moments, and it's as if she's translating the tension to Gen's body. Every flick of her tongue against Danny's clit drives a little jolt through Danny's body, and Gen realizes that she's fucking down into the bed, as hungry and wound up as if she can feel those licks too. Gen is straining for something that's just out of reach, her entire focus narrowed to the places where the two of them are touching. And then Danny breaks with a cry, coming in waves of shivers under Gen's tongue and around her fingers. Gen gasps in time with her. She tries to make her tongue keep up with Danny's thrashing, and doesn't stop until Danny pushes her away.

Gen pulls back and rests her head on Danny's thigh. Danny's whole body is limp and her fingers are in Gen's hair, clumsily petting at her. She's making quiet, inarticulate sounds of contentment.

Gen, on the other hand, is gasping like she's run ten miles, and her body is coiled tight as a watch-spring. Feeling Danny come apart because of her was almost too much. Gen is too impatient to wait for her to put herself back together again. Instead, she reaches down between her own legs. The first touch is almost too intense, but she can tell that she's not going to be able to stop with one. She breathes in the smells of the two of them and strokes herself hard and fast.

When Danny realizes what Gen is doing, she says, "Hey, hey wait. I wanted to-" but it's already too late. It doesn't take hardly anything to set Gen off. She comes just thinking about the sounds Danny made when Gen's tongue was on her. She curls in on herself, pressing her face into Danny's thigh and riding it out. Danny strokes at her back and shoulders and anywhere else she can reach.

As soon as Gen stills, Danny pulls her up by her shoulders, and tangles them together. She unselfconsciously licks at Gen's face and bites her lips, licking the taste of herself off of Gen's skin. They kiss lazily for a few moments, and then Gen pulls away, curling up at Danny's side and laying her head on Danny's breast. She gives a contented sigh when Danny puts her hand back in Gen's hair.

Danny says, "So that went well, I think?"

Gen laughs and reaches up to kiss under Danny's jaw. "Yes, it did."

"I guess I should let the boys come home."

At that, Gen lifts her head, dislodging Danny's hand, "Should I-?"

"No, stay." Danny wraps one arm more tightly around Genevieve and kisses the top of her head, before reaching for her phone.

When Jensen picks up, Danny cuts right to the chase. "Hey, baby, you can have your house back, now."

Gen can't hear Jensen's reply, but Danny laughs, "Oh, like I'm going to tell you that," she replies. Her voice softens, "Just come home. You'll see."

Gen tries to keep up with what Danny's saying, but she finds herself drifting off, lulled by the sound of Danny's voice, and by her hand soft in Gen's hair.

The next thing she's aware of is Jared curling up behind her. He fits himself around them, without dislodging her from Danny's arms. When he sees that she's awake he whispers, "D'you have a good time?"

"Mm-hm," she murmurs.

His hair tickles at her when he leans to kiss her cheek, and she lazily cranes to catch his mouth for a moment before sinking back down. Danny hums an approving sound when Jared rests his arm over both of them. The bed jostles again, and she looks up to see Jensen settling in gingerly on the other side of Danny. He doesn't join the tangle of them, but reaches to hold Jared's hand over their bodies. When she meets his eyes, he smiles at her.

It's the last thing she remembers before sinking back into sleep.

~fin


End file.
